I Just Wanted to Fit in
by spiritwolf42
Summary: Kelly orphaned after her parents died by e now wants to show her school that the infected can be tamed.But what is the price she must pay to do this.Taking place after the 2 game Heller's body absorbed too many people,he was actually feeding w Mercer is back and he finds a girl taming infected but what is so special about this one girl?


Chapter 1

They say kids are mean,it will only gets better,well it doesn' is a battleground,a must choose a side to survive,well unless you are like !the word makes me sick,being different means nothing in high only fit in or you're an outcast.I don't fit in not even with an actual outsider clique,I am the target the because I emphasize with the infected,that they don't want to hurt is the disease that is forcing them to do bad things.

Once I brought an infected rat in for a science project,I was laughed at.I thought if I could show them that they are just controlled by their disease that we can find a hope for failed miserable,the words echo in my brain,this was in 7th grade.I had high hopes that one day I will put an end to this I could make my parents proud,my dad was a Black watch was my inspiration,my mother a scientist sadly they were both killed by infected.

Now final year in high school,I am depressed not even the teachers should I,why should I be the one to have my parents killed like should the orphan by ridiculed by kids who she just wanted to help.I will video tape my experience in the red zone and I will give them a reason to believe me.

**Video log 1 day 3**

"I am here in the red zone,it is swarming with Black I got my dad's friend to bring me here for the school project.I can't share their names,y'know top secret information."

Walking with my dad's friend who gave me this chance to see Black Watch's mailing them about the illegal testing with the infection,they fought back but I really have nothing else to lose.

"Now!Kelly stay close and keep the gun and camera close to you,this is very dangerous."

I nodded,holding the M4-Carbine how he showed me nodded,telling me to stay back I did putting it on selfie mode video whatever you call it.

"So,I got my is a pretty nice gun has some weight so I don't yeah I think they are debriefing the top secret protocol,I was lucky enough to get to this dad was a pretty cool dude,he made a lot of friends or what they all treated them as friends."

"Kelly!Were moving out.!"

The soldiers yelled to me,

"Yeah!I'm coming!Wish me luck"

Switching camera modes,I jogged to catch up with the were really fast and take their job seriously,My dad's friend Dave said that this wouldn't be a risky some recon,child's play for them,staying a little bit further back from the squad so I wont be in the way.A low roar hit my ears,

"Ummm,guys what was that!"

They looked at me like I was crazy,

"Probably just a brawler,they always roar like don't disrupt our work or you're going back to the chopper!"

The commander snapped,I shrugged and kept going keeping up with the Black Watch roar got louder,it made me cringe I wanted to say something but being afraid I would get no footage.I kept my mouth shut,the men fired their weapons,I ran to get a closer was a few infected,all on camera.

I wanted to say something but it could mean not getting infected citizen was charging right at me,pulling out the and firing the gun penetrating the bullet through the looked at me,I could tell that he was proud they marched the camera to my pov,

"Wow guys I got my first kill,I know I am not supposed to talk is exactly like call of adrenaline rush though."

I whispered to the camera flipping it to 3rd ground was now shaking,a huge Goliath rampaged hitting the building in front of the Black watch soldiers.

"Shit!"

I screamed,Running back down the street I came flipping shit not caring on if they a hasty route by going through the destroyed building a brawler was right looked to be all alone,it whimpered and closer to the beast putting my hand on it's scurried off,the poor thing was badly injred,maybe I could tame it proving my parent's theory!

Putting down the gun and taking out my bag,the beast growled.I kicked the gun away and pulled out a bag of beef beast sniffed it and snarled,I sat next to the ruin my arm extended with the bag of beef jerky,looking away from the beast it seemed to come closer as long as I didn't look at an hour or so the Brawler took the bag of up the beast growled,I closed my eyes not knowing what the beast was doing until it was sniffing my calm because he might be able to smell fear,opening my eyes slowly it was right in my face.I stayed calm the whole time looking into his eyes,he had no emotion it was just a beast.

It snorted and laid down in front of me,my stomach out a bag of trail mix eating the mix to my fill,I soon fell asleep as the monster sat there quietly.

Waking up to the beast in my face,I stayed calm it backed away sitting down in front of me.I could tell it was confused,but his wounds were getting better.I wanted to see if I could take it to the next level and stand up cautiously it growled,I sat back down trying it every few growled everytime,I didn't get irritated I just respected the Brawlers ,I was able to stand up,closing my eyes and walking up to the brawler with my hand up to the brawler,it growled I stopped.A few minutes later walking closer it growled,doing the same thing everytime.I soon realized that it was also backing we need some tough love,taking out some more food it did this whinning a piece to him he ate it,walking closer to the beast in a natural walk it tried to move.I put my finger on his nose,I threw a piece of food to more I was able to do something the more I gained control over camera died ages ago,throwing it to the side the beast growled I put away the had more smarts than a dog.

Waiting a few minutes,I took out the food,going to touch the Brawler it allowed me to do anything to him.I gave him the whole bag and after hopping on his back,he was confused but then realized that I wanted him to moms research was correct,the infected do have brains they just need patience and is a huge discovery!


End file.
